


Follow the Lights

by Wired_Prophet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-The Dying the of the Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Tailgate has a special something for Cyclonus this New Years.(No Cygate New Years fics? This needs to be fixed immediately)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for New Years! Enjoy!

New Years’ Eve on the Lost Light was generally a good time. For the most part it was just another excuse to get overcharged, but it also caused mechs to put a little more effort into the celebration. Brainstorm spent months in advance for the fireworks this year, Ratchet put a couple decorations up in the medibay, Ultra Magnus let some mechs out of the brig a little bit before their release time so they could celebrate.

And Rung ordered overpriced, aged energon to make things feel more sophisticated.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” He said, looking up to the minibot on Cyclonus’s shoulders. “Here’s some for you, Tailgate. I have a feeling you might like this one.” Rung poured some yellow liquid into his cup.

Before he could say anything, Rung had run off to share more of the delicacy with the crew.

With the orange mech out of sight, Cyclonus lifted his mug up near his face. Tailgate quickly poured his energon into it.

“Thanks again, Cyclonus. Rung means well, but I can’t stand the stuff you know.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” He replied. “I haven’t had any energon like this since Tetrahex was standing.”

“Was it very common?” Tailgate asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Cyclonus took a sip of it. “No, it was reserved for celebrations or mass prayers. It’s very hard to find nowadays, I’m surprised Rung managed to find a retailer continuing the craft.”

The minibot laid his chin in between Cyclonus’s horns. “Well you know,” he gently patted the side of his helm, “new beginnings and all that.”

The mech below him hummed in agreement before they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the rest of the crew enjoying themselves.

It was a few minutes before Cyclonus spoke again. “You don’t have to feel obligated to keep me company,” he said.

He sat up in surprise. “What? I don’t feel obligated at all! I like being with you, you know. Otherwise we wouldn’t friends.”

“Besides,” Tailgate continued, “it’s almost midnight and I have a surprise for you. I  _ have _ to be here for your reaction.”

A surprise?

He then noticed Nautica had turned on the large display for the countdown. The numbers began to go down from sixty, meaning soon everyone would be shouting along with it.

“What kind of surprise?” Cyclonus asked before it got too loud.

“You’ll see!” He said, not saying a word afterwards.

Tailgate joined in with the countdown around the number twenty-four, holding on to his horns and rhythmically swinging his little peds.

Rodimus had managed to affectionately wrangle his slim arms around Ultra Magnus and Megatron’s necks. Skids toasted with Nautica over her quick technical work. Whirl cackled over the many drinks he had happily stolen from unsuspecting mechs. Swerve attempted to chug some of his drink so it wouldn’t get spilt.

Cyclonus watched the clock in anticipation.  
  
It hit zero and the crew gave a loud cry welcoming their new solar cycle. The first of the fireworks went whizzing up in the sky and exploded spectacularly above them. Cyclonus watched the first one dissipate into the second firework before he tilted his helm slightly upwards.  
  
“Tailgate!?” He shouted above the noise.

“Just wait! Keep watching!” He shouted back.

The two watched the show, Cyclonus thoroughly enjoying it despite his confusion. It went on and on, booming a variety of colors in sounds, some of which Tailgate “ooh”d and “ahh”d at. It wasn’t till near the end of the show that Tailgate wiggled excitedly on his shoulders, signaling it was almost time for whatever he was planning.

He stopped when a purple firework lit up the sky. It was different than the others, hollow in the middle with a bit missing from the side. It was then that the warrior realized it was making out a “C”. As soon as the first was shot up another went off making out a “Y”. 

It went on, spelling out “CYCLONUS” in brilliant violet lights, making him feel as though his spark stopped.

The moment ended when a red one went off afterwards, a very clear image of Rodimus’s face, which Tailgate couldn’t help laughing at.

A couple other pictures were made from the fireworks before a fury of gold sparkles went off, ending the show. A few of the mechs cheered and clapped.

Cyclonus didn’t say anything, continuing to look at the sky. It was Tailgate who broke the quiet, nervously babbling.

“D-Did you like it? I know it’s a bit much but that was the best way I could make sure you knew it was for you, y’know? I mean it’s not as bad as Rod’s, but Primus it was probably still too embarrassing, right? I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have…”

It was a bit much and it was embarrassing. Or at least it should’ve been, but he couldn’t help but feel a great warmth towards the display. He didn’t feel embarrassed at all.

Cyclonus picked Tailgate up off of his shoulders and held him face to face. “Stop,” he said.

Tailgate shut up immediately, staring anxiously.

“I like it,” he said before correcting himself, giving a soft smile. “I love it.” 

_ I love you.  _

His visor lit up, only slightly less flustered than before. “Th-that’s good, I’m glad you liked it.” Tailgate put both his servos on his hollow cheeks, looking him in the optics. “Happy New Years.”  
  
Cyclonus leaned into the touch. “Happy New Years, Tailgate.”


End file.
